How It Goes
by Werewolves are People Too
Summary: Heiji and Shinichi are being held captive by the Black Organization. Ran and Kazuha are worried. Why's Kaitou Kid helping? Will Shinichi and Heiji live to see another day? Sequel to: How I Feel
1. Light in the Dark

**Beloved Fans!** Here is the long awaited sequel to **How I Feel**! I got a lot of reviews telling me how evil I was for leaving off where I did, but I warned you. Not my fault you don't read Author's notes. But anywho - I hope you like it and sorry for the wait!

If you haven't read **How I Feel**, you won't be able to understand this story, so I suggest you read that first.

The first few chapters will be a little angsty, but it's got a happy ending. Pinky swear!

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_NO FLAMES!_**

**Please.**

On with the story then...

---

**How It Goes**

**Chapter the first: Light in the Dark**

**---**

Heiji clutched Shinichi to him as he heard heavy footfalls approaching. Shinichi stared through the bars at the dark hallway, breathing heavily and gripping Heiji's shirt tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut as the door creaked open and Rum entered.

"Please," Heiji gasped, blood dribbling passed his lips. "Have mercy."

"How sweet," Rum said with a sick smile. He reached down and grabbed Shinichi's hair, yanking him roughly to his feet. Shinichi clawed at Rum's hands, but Rum didn't release him. Heiji used every ounce of his strength to crawl forward and latch onto Rum's leg. He looked down at Heiji in disgust.

"Please!" Heiji cried. "Please have mercy! He's sick!"

"I see, all the better," Rum said, his eyes gleaming.

"Please leave him alone," Heiji begged, "He's sick!"

"Are you willing to take his place?" Rum asked. Heiji nodded.

"But please leave him alone," he whispered. Rum considered for a moment, and then tossed Shinichi aside like a rag doll. He hit the wall with a dull crack and slid to the floor slowly. Rum knelt down and seized Heiji's collar, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder.

Shinichi lifted his head slightly as Rum carried Heiji out. He and Heiji locked eyes, and Heiji saw Shinichi's eyes widen with fear and confusion. Shinichi groaned and tried to speak out, but no sound came. He watched helplessly as Rum and Heiji disappeared around the corner.

---

Rum returned with an unconscious Heiji in his arms hours later. He tossed the teenager down next to Shinichi, who hadn't moved since the morning. Rum turned and left, closing the cell door and locking it firmly. Shinichi looked over at Heiji in horror.

Heiji's eyes were closed, one swollen double normal size and bleeding gently. Fresh blood leaked from his nose and mouth, forming a puddle on the stone floor. One of his wrists was bent at an unnatural angle, and what was left of Heiji's torn shirt was gone, revealing black bruises and deep gashes. His hair was caked to his head with blood and two large hand-shaped bruises marred the skin on his neck.

Shinichi hauled himself up as quickly as he could and got closer, pressing his ear to Heiji's bare chest. He was breathing, though barely.

Heiji's eyes fluttered open slightly as he felt Shinichi listen to his heartbeat. He moaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position, but fell and let himself lean against the wall, breathing heavily. He looked over at Shinichi, who was staring at him.

"You're – stupid," Shinichi choked. It was the first time he'd spoken in days and Heiji was surprised.

"What?" he whispered.

"You shouldn't have done that," Shinichi gasped. "You should've – let them take me."

"No, Kudou," Heiji said quietly. "You're too sick – you'd never make it."

Shinichi said nothing for a moment, before:

"Thank you."

Heiji just nodded, smiling tiredly. Shinichi fell limply against the wall too, and both sat in silence. Eventually, both fell into a deep sleep.

---

Shinichi was getting worse. Malnourishment and blood loss were killing both of them slowly. They had no idea how long they'd been in that cell, having lost count after falling unconscious so many times. For a few days, none of the members of the Organization had come down. They were giving them a break it seemed.

A break from pain. It was almost laughable. Heiji and Shinichi didn't say a word to each other as days went by. Along time went by, eternity to the two captives, when they heard light footsteps coming down the hall. Shiho stopped in front of the cell and wrapped her hands around the bars, gazing in at them sadly.

"Shinichi," she whispered. "Look what you've gotten yourself into." Shinichi didn't say anything, just laid on the ground, staring up at her with blood running down his face. Heiji watched her nervously too, his chest heaving with every breath.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You both look terrible," she said unlocking the door and stepping in. She knelt down next to Heiji and Shinichi, first turning to Heiji and examining his chest closely. A few ribs were obviously broken, as well as his wrist and two fingers on his right hand. She gently popped his fingers back into place, causing him to wince, but he kept silent.

She turned to Shinichi, Heiji watching like a hawk. She heaved Shinichi into a sitting position and leaning him against the wall. His head lolled to the side, eyes half open and lips parted slightly. Shiho gently lifted his chin and forced him to meet her gaze.

"Why are you doing this?" he croaked.

"No one deserves this," she whispered. "No one."

"Then why are you letting it happen?" Heiji asked.

"I – I –," she stuttered. "There's nothing I can do…"

"There is always something you can do," Shinichi whispered.

"If I try anything they'll kill me," Shiho said coldly. "They were going to kill me before, just like they killed my sister!"

"You – you can't know that," Shinichi said almost inaudibly.

"Will you stop interrogating me and let me help you, please?" she snapped. Shinichi kept quiet. She brushed away blood that was seeping from his head and placed a hand on his forehead. She frowned deeply.

"Is he okay?" Heiji whispered tiredly.

"His fever – it's too high. He'll never make it if he doesn't get something to help," she whispered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a smile bottle of water. She tipped his head back gently and poured a little into his mouth. He choked slightly, and she rubbed the front of his neck gently until he swallowed. She handed the rest to Heiji, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you," Shinichi whispered. Shiho just nodded.

"I want to help you, Kudou," she said quietly. "I just don't know how."

"It's okay," Heiji said. "We can find a way out of here."

"No," Shiho whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "Gin and Vodka are bored. The boss says it's time for them to get rid of you. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Shinichi groaned.

"I'm sorry. I should have done something sooner," she said sorrowfully. "It's my fault."

"It isn't your fault," Shinichi whispered. "I knew they'd get me eventually. I just didn't think it'd be this soon."

"He's right, it doesn't matter. It's just our time – to die," Heiji agreed.

"Is there anyway you can get out of this place?" Shinichi asked quietly.

"I can leave – but just for a little while," she answered. "And I'm always followed."

"Is there anyway – you could – sneak out?" Shinichi asked, exhaustion overtaking him slowly. Shiho considered for a few moments then looked down.

"I – I think so," she said.

"If you ever get the chance," Heiji said, "Please, explain everything to Ran and Kazuha."

"I will," Shiho promised. "I'll tell them everything."

None of the said anything for a while. Shinichi's face was pale and his pupils dilated. Shiho gently cradled the sick teen's head in her arms and poured a colorful liquid down his throat. His breathing became more even and he gained a little color.

"Just something small I made up, just in case. He won't be cured, but it'll help for a little while at least," she explained to Heiji.

"Sherry!" Rum's gruff voice growled, echoing off the stone walls. "Here. Now." Shiho got to her feet hastily, laying Shinichi down on the floor. She hurried over and closed the cell door behind her. She ran off without saying anything.

---

Later that night, after Shinichi had fallen asleep, Heiji stayed awake, just thinking. Memories were flashing across his eyes quickly, reminding him of his past. It wasn't right. He was too young, and he knew it.

Shinichi stirred slightly. Heiji looked down in mild concern as Shinichi raised himself to his hands and knees and crawled a few inches before stopping and vomiting blood all over the floor. Heiji jumped and hurried over as fast as his ribs would allow. He rubbed Shinichi's back as he finished, shuddering in anguish.

"Are you okay?" Heiji asked quietly. Shinichi nodded feebly.

"I'll be fine," Shinichi whispered.

"We have to get out of here, now," Heiji said. "We have to get you to a doctor."

"We're going to die here," Shinichi croaked.

"We don't have to. There's got to be a way out, somewhere," Heiji said. Then something in his mind clicked. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

It was so simple!

Shiho thought she couldn't help, but she was wrong.

Shinichi finally realized it too.

In her haste, Shiho had forgotten one thing.

One thing that was going to save them both.

She forgot to lock the cell door.

---

**Ohhh and the cliffhangers keep coming! **

**Don't kill me please. **


	2. Free Sort Of

**How It Goes**

**Chapter the second: Free…Sort Of**

Heiji heaved Shinichi up to his feet, slinging one of Shinichi's arms over his shoulders and wrapping his arm around Shinichi's waist. He supported Shinichi's weight as he limped over to the cell door and opened it slowly. Thankfully, it made no noise and he and Shinichi slipped out silently.

It took what seemed like an eternity to get down the hall and to the top of the stairs, but Heiji and Shinichi didn't rush. If they made any noise, they would be caught and killed on the spot. The door at the top if the stairs was unlocked.

They slowly and silently hobbled down hallway after hallway until they finally found the exit. They slipped out unnoticed into the cold. Snow whipped around them as they breathed fresh air for the first time in ages. Heiji laughed out loud and tears fell from Shinichi's eyes.

Free at last.

Heiji held up Shinichi as they walked through the snow, staining it red with every step. Heiji spat roughly, clearing his mouth of the familiar blood.

"Where are we?" Heiji asked no one. He was getting desperate. There were no signs of like anywhere. Shinichi's knees buckled and he fell heavily into the three feet of snow. Heiji knelt down quickly and pulled Shinichi up, wiping the snow off his face. They shivered violently, neither of them in the proper winter attire.

Heiji hunched his shoulders and braced himself as the wind whipped past them, stinging his bare back. He hugged Shinichi's limp body for warmth, trying to keep them both alive. But neither of them could survive off body heat alone. Not for long.

"Hey!" Heiji heard a faint cry. Was it real? He looked up. He couldn't see anything through the heavy snowfall.

'_I must be hearing things…We have to get out of the snow,'_ Heiji thought. He got to his feet slowly, knees and arms shaking uncontrollably. He took Shinichi's hand and helped the other boy to his feet.

Heiji's head shot up as he heard the voice again. He couldn't have imagined it that time. The voice was clear and strong, with concern etched in. But he couldn't see anyone. All around him was just white.

"Did you hear that?" Shinichi asked quietly. Heiji nodded.

"I think so," he answered. "We better get out of here." Shinichi nodded in agreement. They started to go off again but Shinichi tripped and fell again, bring Heiji with him. This time, Shinichi lay motionless. Heiji brought himself to his hands and knees and shook Shinichi roughly, but Shinichi's eyes stayed closed.

"Stop!" it was that voice again. Heiji tensed and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He spun around, hovering in front of Shinichi like a shield.

"Are you okay?" the teen asked. Heiji squinted. The boy was dressed all in white, looking at him with concern. Heiji's eyes widened in realization.

"Kaitou Kid?" he gasped out. Kid crouched down and heaved Shinichi upright. Kid checked his pulse with two gloved fingers then looked at Heiji.

"You must be Kudou and Hattori," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Heiji asked, not answering the question. Kid already knew the answer anyway.

"I saw you from the sky. You shouldn't be out here, it's freezing," Kid said.

"Better to be out here than back in that place," Heiji replied quietly.

"Let me help you," Kid said.

"How can you help?" Heiji asked. "Why would you want to?"

"Just because I'm a thief doesn't mean I'm heartless," Kid answered. He stood slowly. "I'll be right back." He promised, before he disappeared within the swirls of wind and snow. Heiji held Shinichi close to him, but exhaustion and cold overtook him and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Kaitou shook the snow off of his hat and brushed it off his white suit as he entered the museum through the window at the top floor. He replaced the hat on his head and went swiftly through the halls, dodging security cameras and guards expertly. He made it to the third floor, and leaned over the ledge slightly; eyeing the gem he was supposed to steal. It was surrounded by the police. He smiled in relief. It was just what he needed.

He jumped off the ledge and landed in front of Inspector Nakamori, who stepped back in surprise.

"Kaitou Kid!" he exclaimed. But before he could say anything else, Kid stopped him.

"Hey, I know I came here to steal the gem and all, but right now I have bigger problems," he said. Nakamori hesitated.

"How do you know I won't cuff you right here and unmask you in front of everyone?" Nakamori asked.

"If you care about the lives of Hattori and Kudou, you'll help me," Kid said.

"Kudou and Hattori?" Nakamori asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I found them, but they're both sick and beat up. There's no way I could get them here by myself," Kid said. "We can save them if we get there soon. But it was obvious Kudou was dying."

"And Hattori?" Nakamori asked. Kid was silent for a moment.

"He looked worse. Covered in blood, no shirt, blood coming out of his mouth," Kid said quietly. "I'm not saying I want a truce. Just help for tonight. And tomorrow, I'll be back and that gem will be mine. Deal?" he held out a hand. Nakamori considered.

"Lead us there," he said, grasping Kid's hand. Kid nodded and they departed.

* * *

Nakamori squinted through the white blurs at what Kid was pointing to.

"I don't see anything," Nakamori grunted. Kid moved forward to where he'd seen Heiji and Shinichi last, almost invisible in the snow. He knelt down at the spot and dread filled him. He dug into the mounting snow, barely noticing Inspector Nakamori falling to his knees beside him. Finally, he found them.

Heiji and Shinichi had been buried under a thin layer of snow. Nakamori inhaled sharply in shock. With shaking hands, he reached out and lifted the snow-covered Heiji off the ground, cradling him in his arms like a baby. Kid lifted Shinichi onto his back, grasping the smaller boy under his knees. Shinichi's arms fell around Kid's neck and his head rested on Kid's shoulder.

The two enemies carried Shinichi and Heiji through the snow and into the nearest building, which they found out was the police station. People stared.

"Kaitou Kid!" shouted one person. "Get him!" Kaitou backed up as they advanced, but Nakamori stepped between them.

"Don't," he said. "If anyone tries anything, I'll make sure they never work in Japan again." All took the threat seriously and backed off quickly.

"I know I'm not really running things here, but can we get an ambulance?" Kaitou asked. The woman nearest to him nodded and dialed. Only moments later, an ambulance car pulled up. Nakamori set Heiji down on a gurney, talking quickly with the ambulance worker. He jumped when a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"What's going on?" Kudou asked quietly. A little blood dribbled past his lips as he spoke. Kid helped him into a chair and faced him, getting to his knees and hastily wiping away the blood. Shinichi slumped foreword, clutching his stomach and moaning.

"Kudou," Kaitou started. "Look at me."

"K-Kid?" Shinichi croaked.

"That's right. How many fingers?" he asked, holding up two.

"Seven?" Shinichi asked, gazing at him blearily. Kid winced.

"Can we get a little help over here?" he asked.

Two men came over and lifted Shinichi, bringing him outside and into an ambulance. They drove off and Kid stood next to Nakamori silently watching.

"Well I guess that's it," Nakamori said finally. Kid nodded.

"Guess so," he agreed. Silence.

"Truce over!" Nakamori exclaimed, rounding on Kaitou.

"Thank goodness," Kid agreed. "Thanks for the help, Inspector!" and he disappeared. Nakamori scowled and muttered to himself angrily.

"Every time, I swear…"

* * *

"Oi, wake up," a voice jolted Ran out of her doze. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself looking into the face of Kaitou Kid. She froze and stared at him in shock.

"Why are you in my house?" she asked slowly.

"Just wanted to tell you that your friends Kudou and Hattori are being brought to the hospital as we speak," he said casually.

"What?" Ran asked.

"You know – those two detective guys, teenagers, about this tall," he gestured vaguely about his height. "Hattori's Osakan, black hair, always wears that stupid hat. You're in love with Kudou –," Ran cut him off.

"Are you serious?" she asked. He nodded.

"Would I joke about something like this?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know you!" she cried. "If this is a joke then you're going to wish you never set foot in Japan," she threatened, smacking the coffee table so hard it snapped in two. He backed away slowly.

"It isn't a joke, go find out for yourself!" he said. Then, he jumped out the window. She stared in shock and ran over to the window, but he was gone. She grabbed her jacket and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

"Is he here?" she asked as she rushed into the hospital. A man at the counter looked up. "Is Shinichi Kudou here?"

"Kudou?" he asked. He looked down at his list then back up at her. "Room 173."

"Thanks," she said quickly.

"Um, miss," he said. She looked over. "You might not want to go in just yet."

"Why?" she asked.

"Mr. Kudou is sharing a room with Mr. Hattori. Hattori just came out of surgery and is probably sleeping, and Kudou has a high fever and is in danger of going into a coma," the man said.

"In that case I have to see them now," Ran said. The man interrupted.

"There is good news you know," he said. "Kudou seems to have regained his eyesight." She gave him a watery smile and quick thanks before running down the hallway.

She rushed down the hall, passing rooms with closed doors and doctors with clipboards. It seemed like an eternity before she finally reached the room. The door was closed. She hesitated, but pulled open the door.

Inside she saw two beds. Heiji lay in the nearest bed, his left wrist in a cast and a few fingers bandaged. He had a white bandage wrapped around his head and covering his left eye. His chest was covered as well. Two large hand shaped bruises covered his throat. He was asleep.

Shinichi was in the bed near the window. He was incredibly pale, and Ran could tell it wasn't because of the moonlight. His right eye was swollen shut and the skin was stitched closed down his cheek. His arms were bound in white cloth bandages. She walked up slowly and Heiji's right eye opened halfway. He tried to talk, but it just came out as a sort of strangled grunt. His throat still hurt from almost being choked to death.

"Heiji," Ran whispered. She walked over to his bed and kneeled down. He watched her wearily, too tired to move. She squeezed his uninjured hand gently. He squeezed back a little.

"Is – Shinichi –?" he croaked. She looked over her shoulder at Shinichi then back at Heiji.

"The doctor says he'll be fine, don't worry," she assured quietly. She gently touched one of the hand marks with her fingertips, causing Heiji to wince and pull away slightly. She removed her hand and stood up, carrying a chair over and sitting between the beds.

"Get some sleep Heiji, you look exhausted," she whispered. But he was already asleep.

* * *

Okay! They're safe again! Or are they?

**Detective Girl 2005 **- More to come soon

**Jeva **- Well, it is a little funny I suppose...

**Masked Detective** - thanks for reviewing

**windchaser90** - He'll be okay. Maybe. It depends. Everyone thinks the main character always has to be okay on the end.

**Fyliwion** - There's not much of a cliffhanger here...I'll try to have one next chapter though

**kudo** - You'll see what happens...

**Silver Sky Magician** - No cliffhanger!

**Juliechan** - I'll be updating pretty often probably...sprained my ankle recently and confined to bed by my mom...Have no fear, the next chapter will be up shortly!

**DcLoVer0x** - Well I had to continue! How could I not? It would make me and the reviewers go insane!

**Silv3r MagiciaN **- I like cliffhangers...

**Snotty Chim-Chim** - I know I'm mean. And it won't stay dark, I promise

**Tant **- They managed...


	3. Only the Lonely

**How It Goes**

**Chapter the third: Only the Lonely**

Shinichi opened his eyes slowly. He ached all over. But something was different. He couldn't remember anything that had happened. He remembered Heiji being carried away, then it was all fuzzy. Something about Kaitou Kid?

'_Ugh…what the Hell happened?' _he thought dazedly. _'Why's everything so…white?'_

"Shinichi?" Ran's voice asked quietly.

'_Ran? What?'_ he thought confusedly. _'Why can't I remember? What happened?'_

"Shinichi are you awake?" Ran asked again. He looked around.

"Ran?" he whispered. Her face came into his view. She looked worried.

"Thank goodness," she said quietly. He frowned slightly.

"What happened?" he asked groggily. Ran squeezed his hand gently.

"What do you remember last?" she asked.

"I remember," he thought for a moment. "Hattori – he was trying to–to protect me. Rum was th-there and he was going to kill me. But Heiji went for me – he was begging with them to leave me alone – and I let them go. I let them kill Heiji. He's dead and it's all my fault!" he sobbed. Ran pulled Shinichi into a hug and held him close. She whispered soothing words in his ear as he cried.

"No, no Shinichi, it's okay," she cooed. "Heiji's alive; he's going to be fine."

"No he's dead!" Shinichi moaned. He was getting hysterical. "They killed him because he was stupid!"

"Gee, thanks," Heiji said dryly. Shinichi froze, his face buried in Ran's shirt. He pulled away slightly and looked over, tears streaking down his cheeks. Heiji was sitting up in his bed, propped up by the pillows and watching with a raised eyebrow. Shinichi slowly released Ran and slid off the bed. He stumbled over to the next bed, fell to his knees and threw his arms around Heiji, clinging onto him like a lifeline.

Tears leaked out of his eyes as he clung to his friend. Heiji hugged him back just as tightly, reassuringly. Shinichi whimpered and wept into Heiji's white pajama shirt, never loosening his grip. His shoulders shook with sobs and Heiji tried to hold back his tears as well.

"You're so stupid!" he cried, pounding on Heiji's chest weakly.

"And you're still sick. You shouldn't be out of bed yet," Heiji said.

"Come on, Shinichi," Ran whispered, pulling him away from Heiji gently. He was reluctant to let go, but eventually Ran got him back to his bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

"He's acting strangely," she whispered after she'd tucked him into the bed.

"It's probably just his fever," Heiji said. "And the medication."

"I guess so," she said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I've had worse. Well, not really actually. But I'm still fine."

"What was Shinichi saying about when he said something about you taking his place?" Ran asked, trying not to sound too pushy.

"It was – it was nothing." Heiji said. "Really."

"It wasn't 'nothing' to Shinichi. He thought you were dead. What happened, Heiji?" Ran asked firmly. Heiji said nothing for a moment, but then spoke softly.

"They beat us, every day," he said. "And Kudou got sick. If they took him, he wouldn't live through it. I think it was obvious because Rum looked especially happy. I couldn't just let them kill him. It wouldn't be right. I mean, he's my best friend."

"So what happened?" Ran asked quietly.

"I told Rum that I would go in Shinichi's place. Which I did. If I hadn't, Shinichi would be dead right now. They thought I would die, but she came down and helped us escape even though she has no idea she did," Heiji said.

"Who is she?" Ran asked.

"Her name is Sherry, and she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Heiji answered, shaking his head. Ran didn't say anything more. Heiji didn't seem to want to talk about it.

'_He'll talk when he's ready,'_ she thought to herself. After promising to return shortly, she exited the room. Heiji sank deeply into his pillows and let out a content sigh. It was good to be safe. He turned his head and stared out the window, eyelids half closed. He fell asleep.

* * *

"You found him!? He's alive!?" Heizo Hattori asked anxiously. He was speaking to Kazuha over the phone and couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Yes sir, he's safe," Kazuha answered. "He's come out of surgery and the doctor says he'll be fine."

"Surgery?" Heizo growled.

"He had numerous broken ribs piercing the skin, along with heavy internal bleeding and he had to get an operation," Kazuha explained.

"Who found him? Where was he?" Heizo asked.

"Well – um," Kazuha hesitated. "You see, the thing about that is…"

"Tell me!" he boomed. Kazuha flinched.

"Well Kaitou Kid found him dragging Shinichi through the snow and he called Inspector Nakamori and they brought them to safety. If Kid had found them any later, both of them would've died," Kazuha said.

"Kaitou Kid, that thief, saved my son's life?" Heizo repeated.

"He did, sir," Kazuha assured quietly. There was silence on the other end for a while, and then Heizo spoke.

"But he's going to be fine?" he asked.

"Yes, he's sleeping now," Kazuha said. "You should be very proud of him, Mr. Hattori. He was very brave."

"What happened?" Heizo asked.

"He risked his life to save Shinichi's," she said tearfully. "They were going to kill Shinichi, but Heiji offered to go in his place. It almost cost him his life, but he saved Shinichi's. Shinichi wouldn't be alive if Heiji hadn't done that for him."

"I see," Heizo said after taking a moment to digest the information. "I'm coming to see him."

"Should I let him know?" Kazuha asked.

"No," Heizo answered. "I'll be there as soon as I can." And he hung up. Kazuha lowered the phone slowly and hung up. She wiped away her tears roughly before straightening and going back to the hospital room. She stood in the doorway and said nothing as she watched the nurse change Heiji's IV. She hoped she was right.

But there was no way to tell whether Heiji would actually live.

* * *

"Why is the whole world out to get us?" Shinichi asked a few days later as he and Heiji sat up in bed, just thinking. 

"I have no idea," Heiji replied wearily. "But it's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Shinichi said.

"We never can catch a break, can we? I mean, kidnapped twice, beaten, you almost went blind, one of my ribs almost punctured a lung," Heiji counted off on his fingers. "What's next?"

"What more can they do?" Shinichi asked. "Not a whole bunch."

"True," Heiji agreed. "Except maybe kill us."

"Right," Shinichi said.

"Why didn't they just do it? I mean there would be less of a chance of being caught if they just killed us. Why didn't they?" Heiji wondered aloud.

"Only they know," Shinichi said vaguely.

"I suppose," Heiji agreed.

"Do – Do you ever wish," Shinichi said hesitantly, "Do you ever wish that they would've just gotten it over with?"

"What?" Heiji asked, looking over at his friend concernedly.

"You know. Like, do you wish they would've just killed you?" Shinichi asked. "Haven't you ever just wanted to end it?"

"Are you okay, Kudou?" Heiji asked, looking at Shinichi with his undamaged eye.

"I don't now," Shinichi admitted quietly. "I really don't know." He stared straight ahead, just looking at the wall. Heiji watched him worriedly. Someone stepped in slowly, and before Heiji knew it, he was being embraced tightly. He started.

"Dad?" he questioned. Heizo said nothing. Shinichi gazed straight forward, not even acknowledging the older policeman's presence. He lowered his gaze finally, staring at his lap.

Heiji hugged his father back, looking over his shoulder at Shinichi. Shinichi didn't meet his gaze. His eyes were empty, yet full. Empty of love and full of sadness. Heizo released him and he pulled away slowly.

"You were gone for so long they called off the search," Heizo whispered. "Everyone was sure you were dead."

"I'm fine, dad," Heiji said quietly.

"I heard what you did. Kazuha told me," Heizo said. He gently touched the bandage over Heiji's eye with a frown. Heiji flinched slightly but said nothing. Heizo turned and looked at Shinichi, who avoided his gaze.

"You must be Kudou Shinichi," he said. "Heizo Hattori," he introduced himself, holding out his hand. Shinichi, not wanting to be rude, took it hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, sir," he mumbled. He quickly released the older man's hand and tucked his own hands under the blankets. Heizo eyed him for a few moments before turning back to Heiji. Heiji smiled up at his dad weakly.

"Dad, can you get me some water?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Heizo stood up and departed. Heiji turned to look at Shinichi.

"Your dad," Shinichi started. "Seems like a nice guy."

"You know he isn't. You were there that day," Heiji said.

"He was trying to help you with the investigation, you know that," Shinichi said. "I told you on the train, remember?"

"He knew all along. He should've told me instead of leading me along like that. He isn't as nice as he looks," Heiji said.

"Maybe he's changed. I mean, at least he visits you," Shinichi said. "I'm here dying and you don't see my parents around, do you?"

Heiji was silent. He was right. He hadn't seen Shinichi's parents, at all. Ever. Shinichi had never brought it up before, he'd had no idea.

"Everything will turn out okay, Shinichi. You'll see," Heiji assured. Shinichi didn't answer. He slid down under the blankets and closed his eyes, turning his head to the direction of the window, away from Heiji.

'_It'll all be okay…won't it?'_ Heiji thought to himself.

'_Won't it?'_

* * *

Read and Review! Oh and by the way, I upsated my HP story and havent gotten any reviews yet. Be a friend? 

**Stromyrose** and **Detective Girl 2005**- Thanks for reviewing

**ShinichiEdogawa **- I LOVE HARRY POTTER! It's my unltimate favorite thing. I have a Harry Potter story if you're interested...

**Silv3r** **MagiciaN** - I don't get it. If you were going to say something, say it. Don't leave a review saying you aren't going to say it anymore

**kudo** - No problem,typos happen

**Silver Sky Magician** - I love Kaito, too! lol

**Southpaw** - You want to know what happened when the Black Organization found out theywere gone? I think I can handle that...

**Masked Detective** - He might be

**Tant** - Yeah, you probabaly have heard it before

**Fyliwion** - Thank you

**Juliechan** - Aw! That's so nice! If you want info on me, everything (that I feel comfortable revealing) is in my bio

**Jeva** - I won't kill them, don't worry. At least, not so early in the story... ::mysterious smile::


	4. Alone in the Dark

_I am so sorry for the long wait, I've had a bit of writers block with this story, but I think I'm over it. I'll try not to let it hapen again!_

_**Author's note:** Okay, some characters will be OOC in this chapter, I admit it. But I did my best...forgive me_

**How It Goes**

**Chapter the fourth: Alone in the Dark**

Shinichi opened his eyes slowly. It was still dark outside. What had woken him up? He looked around the room, but saw no one. He sunk back into the warm comfort of the blankets and thought for a while.

He heard it again. Soft rustling in the far corner of the room. It must have been what woke him up the first time. He stayed still and silent, waiting.

Nothing happened. He breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Just my imagination. I'm so jumpy lately,'_ he thought. He closed his eyes and almost drifted off when there was more rustling of clothes. His eyes shot open as a large hand clamped tightly over his mouth. The dark figure looked down at him, his face hidden in the shadows. The threat came from a low, rough voice he didn't recognize.

"Don't make a sound."

Ran and Kazuha were chatting on the couch at the Mouri house when Ran got chills. Kazuha cocked her head to the side and looked at Ran oddly.

"Are you okay Ran?" she asked. Ran rubbed her arms and shook her head slightly, then looked up at Kazuha and smiled.

"I'm fine," she nodded. "Just – cold I guess."

"Ran, its like seventy degrees here," Kazuha said. "How are you cold?"

"I don't know – all of the sudden I got this weird feeling. Like something bad was going to happen," Ran said.

"What do you think it means?" Kazuha asked anxiously.

"I don't know. Probably nothing," Ran answered, shaking her head.

"Did you have like, a vision?" Kazuha asked excitedly, "A premonition?"

"I don't know, I didn't see anything, just got really cold all of the sudden. But now I have a horrible feeling," Ran whispered.

"Do you know what it is? Was there any clue to what was happening?" Kazuha asked earnestly.

"Well, there was white," Ran suggested. "White like – like a hospital…"

"Heiji and Shinichi!" Kazuha screeched. They jumped to their feet quickly and darted from the room, to the hospital as quickly as they could.

"Don't move or say anything," the man breathed in his ear. Shinichi could feel the man's hot breath tickle is face as he spoke, but kept silent as instructed. The man pulled Shinichi out of the hospital bed, and wrapped his other arm around Shinichi's torso. Gentle hands from a person he couldn't see slowly removed his IV, making him wince.

He struggled slightly as he felt blood trickle down his arm. The man holding him jerked his head back slightly, and he stilled instantly. The man slowly started towards the window, steering Shinichi along.

'_The window! We're on the second floor!' _Shinichi panicked. He whimpered quietly and tried to pull away more violently. The second person he couldn't see opened the window and Shinichi felt a cold blast of air on his face. He shivered; cold in only his thin pajamas.

"What's going on?" Heiji's tired voice interrupted his struggle. All three froze and Shinichi took their moment of hesitation to wrench his face away from the man's grip.

"Heiji –!" was the only word he got out before the man clapped his hand over his mouth again. Heiji sat up slightly, squinting. Then, his eyes widened in shock.

"K-Kudou?" he stammered. The man looked up at Heiji sharply, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"Shut up! Just be quiet," the mysterious man said gruffly.

"What are you doing?" Heiji asked. He pushed off his blankets and cradled his broken wrist to his stomach as he swung his legs over the bed. He tore off the bandage covering his left eye, revealing a disgusting, half-healed gash just over his eyelid. He reached over and was about to press the call nurse button when the door swung open, lighting the dark room

"What!"

Kazuha and Ran charged past the front desk with fierce determination. The man behind the desk said nothing, but watched them go with a slight frown on his face. Ran shivered again and rubbed her hands together.

"Its getting worse," Ran said. Kazuha nodded and broke into a run. Ran followed. They skidded to a halt in front of the room. Ran held out her hand to stop Kazuha from entering and pressed her ear to the door. She listened intently, frowning. Kazuha listened as well.

"Heiji –!" they heard Shinichi shout.

"K-Kudou?" Heiji sounded scared. Then rough voice they didn't recognize.

"Shut up! Just be quiet!"

"What are you doing?" Heiji gasped. Ran threw open the door, flooding the room with light. They first saw Heiji, his bandages lying bloody on the bed, his hand poised over the call button. Then they saw Shinichi, being held by a larger male. The man's face was hidden in the shadows.

"What!" Kazuha squealed, "What's going on!" she flipped on the light and Ran gasped.

"Mr. Kudou?" Ran yelped. Shinichi's muffled voice was protesting confusedly behind Yusaka's large hand. Yukiko stepped out from behind him with a small smile sheepish smile on her face. Heiji scratched his head.

"What the Hell is going on?" he asked. Yusaka released Shinichi and Shinichi stepped away quickly, stumbling. Ran gently eased him onto Heiji's bed and sat next to him

"Well, this is interesting," Yukiko said.

After a long explanation from Shinichi's parents, all teenagers were seated on Heiji's bed. They stared at Mr. and Mrs. Kudou blankly. Finally Shinichi spoke.

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked wearily. Yusaka cracked a smile.

"Because it's fun to see the look on your face," he replied.

"That's cold," Shinichi muttered. "Speaking of cold, I'm freezing. Get off of my bed." Yusaka and Yukiko complied quickly and Ran helped him stumble across the room and tucked him into the bed. She called a nurse, who huffily replaced his IV and Heiji's bandage.

Shinichi slipped into quiet sleep as the nurse injected him with his daily medication. He lay peacefully on the white bed, breathing softly. Yukiko beamed.

"He hasn't slept so peacefully since he was a child," she whispered, stroking his hair away from his face. "I think we stressed him out a little."

"Yeah, we do that sometimes," Yusaka replied lightly.

"So you're Kudou's parents?" Heiji asked.

"Yes, I'm Yukiko Kudou and this is my husband, Yusaka," Shinichi's mother introduced. Kazuha's eyes brightened.

"_The_ Yukiko Kudou? As in, the actress?" she asked.

"_The_ Yusaka Kudou? As in, the mystery writer?" Heiji asked.

"Why didn't he tell us this?" they asked at the same time.

A week passed by slowly. Heiji and Shinichi were released from the hospital. Shinichi was laying on the couch at his house, covered with a thick quilt, the room dark and quiet. His eyes were closed as he dozed peacefully, not noticing anything amuck. Until he smelled it.

It smelt like something was burning. His face scrunched up as he slept, but he didn't wake. The smell lofted through the house, drifting under his nose. The smell turned to thick, black smoke that filled up the room rapidly. He choked and coughed, his eyes snapping open.

He coughed hard, his throat and nose stinging from the smoke. He squinted through the smoke and saw flames spreading from the kitchen, surrounding the room he was in. He sun around on his heel and saw all exits blocked off by the flaming falls. He caught a glimpse out the window and saw a man in black loading a tank of gasoline into the trunk of his black car, then speeding off. He covered his mouth with his sleeve trying not to inhale. The Men in Black were back.

They weren't going to stop until they were dead. Until him and Heiji were dead.

And Shinichi didn't know how long that would be, for him.

'_Damn! Why did I insist on going home alone?' _he thought wildly. His eyes stung. The couch caught fire. His head started to hurt from inhaling the smoke. He fell to his knees slowly, the slumped over onto the ground, unconscious.

Ran smiled as she breathed in the fresh scent of the cookies. With a permanent smile on her face, she slid the cookies into a bowl and headed out the door.

"I'm going to visit Shinichi, dad. I'll be home soon!" she called.

"Don't be too late," he called back, opening a fresh can of beer. She nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

She hummed a tune to herself as she neared his house. She stopped when she noticed a peculiar smell. She sniffed a few times, frowning. Then, she saw thick smoke rising into the sky. Her eyes widened when she saw her best friend's house, flames roaring. She dropped the bowl, scattering the cookies in the snow.

Ran dashed towards the house. No one seemed to notice it was on fire. Without thinking, she rushed into the house. Flames engulfed the hall, and she held out an arm to shield her eyes. Ran coughed and held her breath, and ventured farther into the house. The stairs creaked dangerously, and she dared not try them. The kitchen was the source of the fire and the flames had spread to the living room. She couldn't see anything.

"Shinichi?" she cried. She instantly gagged and stepped back. She had no choice but to get out of the house. She backed away reluctantly and dashed out.

Fire truck sirens roared in her ears. She turned in time to be shoved out of the way by a man carrying a hose. Everyone was shouting.

"You have to get in there! You have to help him!" she shrieked.

Neighbors watched in horror as the flames spread faster. Ran's eyes shot toward the second floor as she heard the crash of a window breaking. She saw a glimpse of white. Black smoke poured out almost immediately. Did she imagine it?

Kid's eyes widened as he saw a black car speeding away from a burning house. He watched as a familiar brown haired woman ran in, the backed out a few minutes later. Fire trucks arrived and men shot water at the house. Then the woman screamed.

"You have to get in there! You have to help him!"

He instantly knew. None of the firemen were rushing into the building to save whoever was in there, but the woman was getting hysterical. He took off into the sky and at just the right moment, dove through the air and crashed through the window. Smoke filled the room and billowed out the window. Moving quickly, he went through the house and down the stairs.

Flames were eating away slowly at the hallway. Making a quick decision, he went over the flames and into the living room. The room was being destroyed quickly. He squinted and saw a person lying unconscious near the charred sofa. In a flash, he picked up the smaller person and was out of the house, back into the sky. He landed a few buildings down, hiding.

He set down the person and looked him over. Both were covered in soot and ashes, and Kid had to hold in his coughs. The boy on the ground coughed violently, his face screwed up in pain. His skin and clothes were blackened from the ash, but Kid recognized him.

"Can't k-keep yourself out of tr-trouble, can you Kudou?" he choked. Shinichi stirred, blinking soot out of his eyes. He squinted, focusing on Kid slowly.

"What happened?" he croaked.

"Your house is on fire. You were inside," Kid said.

"W-What!" Shinichi rasped, sitting up. "No! The house!"

"Lay down," Kid whispered, pushing Shinichi to the ground gently. "You've inhaled the fumes, you need to rest."

"The–The house," he said weakly. Kid looked over his shoulder.

"The fire's out, the house is still standing, everything's fine," he assured the slightly hysterical boy below him. "And that girl is on her way over too, which means I'm leaving. Take care of yourself, Kudou."

"Shinichi?" Ran asked, stopping a few feet away. He sat again, wiping dust and ashes off his face. Kid prepared to go, when Shinichi stopped him.

"Hey Kid," he said. Kid looked down. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Kid answered. Then he was gone. Shinichi looked over at Ran, smiling weakly. She knelt next to him, wiping his face almost clean with her sleeve. Not having gone far into the house, she wasn't nearly as dusty or dirty as he was.

"Come on," she whispered. "We'll get you cleaned up." He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. He leaned on her for support and they walked out from their hiding place. A man stood there, dressed in police uniform with an unreadable look on his face.

"Come on son," the policeman said gently, "You'll need to be checked on by a doctor before we can allow you to leave."

"The house?" Shinichi asked.

"The house is fine, the living room and kitchen were destroyed, but the house itself is standing. Don't worry," he said softly. "Everything that wasn't in the living room and kitchen are fine. The books on the upper floor are also safe if you're concerned."

Shinichi nodded, "The books, right," he whispered. Ran filled with sorrow.

'_Of course,'_ she thought bitterly. _'Those stupid books…'_

The policeman led Shinichi away, and Ran stayed behind. She scowled.

'_Damn those stupid books…'_

Juliechan - Two reviews? Not that I'm complaining. They'll be okay. You don't have to worry about _them_ anymore.

pedal - :blush: Oh...you're just sayin that!

Jolanda-san - You really like it? Thanks!

Amanda - ideas? I like ideas. But I think I'm okay...if I need help, I'll know where to go. I like to usemy own ideas, if that's okay. Thanks for the offer though!

Stormyrose - Definitely.

kudo - Coming soon!

ShinichiEdogawa - I know the feeling... sorry about the wait

DcLoVer0x - Again, sorry about the wait

Tant - It might... It just might

Silver Sky Magician - _Don't get sad, get glad! Gladware plastic containers: share, reuse and recycle!_ Just kidding, but seriously, next chapter will be soon


	5. Doing What's Best

**How It Goes**

**Chapter the fifth: Doing What's Best**

Heiji stretched lazily on the sofa at his home, reading an old Ellery Queen novel. It was quite difficult, seeing as three fingers on his right hand were broken, as well as his left wrist. He huffed, tossing the book aside. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at the television, turning up the volume.

"_And in other news, the Kudou home in Tokyo went up in flames today. The mysterious Kaitou Kid pulled Kudou Shinichi from the fire just before he was burned alive. Shinichi wasn't available for questioning, but no long-lasting damage was done. Police say that the fire was started in the kitchen when a tank of gasoline spilled and ignited the stove. Experts say Kudou was a victim of arson, no suspects have yet been discovered_," the reporter said. They showed a brief picture of Kudou's smoking house before they switched to a story on some cow that gave birth to eight pigeons or something.

Heiji jumped off the couch. Kudou's house was set on fire while he was in it? That meant only one thing.

The men in black were coming for them.

He pulled on his jacket quickly and stopped when he opened the door. Kazuha stood in his doorway. When their eyes met, warm relief spread through her and she hugged him fiercely.

"I was so worried," she whispered. "When I heard about Shinichi's house, I thought the worst…"

"Don't worry," Heiji whispered. "I'm fine. But I'm leaving. I'm going to get Kudou so we can go into hiding, and I want you to come with me. Will you?"

"Me? Why?" Kazuha asked.

"You're important to me, Kazuha. And I wouldn't be able to take it if you were hurt," Heiji blushed a little. Kazuha bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay," she said.

* * *

"Kudou!" Heiji called upon entering the crime scene. "Kudou!" 

"Heiji?" Shinichi suddenly appeared beside them. He was covered in dust and ash and his skin and clothes were almost completely black. "What are you doing here?"

"You were on the news, idiot," Heiji scowled.

"Oh," Shinichi looked a little dazed. "So I was. Why are you here?"

"We have to get out of here," Heiji said, tugging on Shinichi's arm. "Let's go. If they found where you live they can find anyone. We have to go into hiding somewhere."

"Where? They will find us, there's nowhere we can hide," Shinichi said, pulling his arm back.

"Get Ran." was all Heiji said. "We're leaving the country."

* * *

"I don't want to leave the country, Shinichi," Ran said as Shinichi threw clothes into a suitcase. He looked up, his face blank. 

"You don't?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I can't leave. I'm in my last year of High school, I can't just stop going. I'll never graduate if I do," she said. Shinichi turned to his packing.

"Fine. Stay then," he said quietly.

"Kazuha isn't going either," Ran informed him. He paused for a second, before snapping his case shut and turning to her.

"Good. It'll be easier with just the two of us anyway," he said coldly.

"So you're really leaving?" she asked.

"Yes," he said softly. "And I don't know if I'm coming back."

"But…" Ran trailed off. Nothing would change his mind. There was no use trying. "Just stay safe, okay?"

"You too, Ran," he said. "Keep a low profile. Don't stand out at all and pretend you don't know me."

"But Shinichi…you're my best friend. You've been gone for so long; I don't want you to leave again. Not so soon," Ran whispered. Shinichi looked up at her sadly.

"I have to go, Ran. If I stay, I'll surely die," Shinichi said. "I'm sorry Ran. I don't want to go. I wish you'd come with me, but I understand why you want to stay with your father. I'll do my best to make it back when everything dies down a little."

"Hey Shinichi, what about Conan and Arthur? Are they okay?" Ran asked.

"They're fine. They went home. You'll probably never see them again though. They're parents moved away, and didn't tell me where they were going," Shinichi lied smoothly.

"But he didn't – didn't even get to say goodbye," Ran said, hurt.

"He wanted to, Ran. But his parents never were the nicest people, you know? I'll never see him again either, so don't worry about it. He might write to you though."

"Are you sure there's no way for you to stay? None at all?" Ran asked.

"None at all. Don't give up hope though. As soon as the heat des down, I'll be back. I promise. It'll be just like old times," Shinichi said.

"Like old times?" Ram didn't believe him.

"Just like old times. I promise."

* * *

"Don't go!" Kazuha pleaded. "Please, please don't go!" 

"Kazuha, you know I have to," Heiji repeated for the fifth time that evening. "Kudou and I are leaving the country and nothing is going to stop us."

"But you can't go! You've barely gotten out of the hospital!" Kazuha said reasonably. "You had surgery; you shouldn't even be up and about yet."

"Probably not," Heiji agreed.

"Definitely not," Kazuha snapped.

"Yeah, well…," he shrugged uninterestedly and turned away from her again. He was in the process of closing his suitcase when he felt her hand on his. He looked up and met her tear filled eyes.

"You can't do this, Heiji. I won't let you," she said.

"Kazuha, do you care about me?" he asked.

"You know I do," she replied softly. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Then you will let me do this."

"But Heiji!" Kazuha was whining now. "You can't! What about me? What about what I want? This isn't fair!"

"You know, you are being awfully selfish," Heiji said, anger forming in his chest. "I've already explained all this to you, many times. I can't stay. What else can I do?"

"I'm not selfish!" Kazuha shrieked.

"You do a pretty good job acting it!" Heiji shouted.

"Shut up!" she shrieked.

Heiji didn't say anything more. He picked up his suitcase and left. Left his home. Left his family.

Left his one true love.

* * *

Far away, a house stood shakily upon the hilltops. The windowpanes creaked and the shudders crashed against the house as the wind blew. It was an old house, abandoned and dark for years. 

Today, a small light shimmered in the attic window. Onlookers thought nothing of it. Children dared not enter, for stories of monsters and ghosts haunting the dark house traveled around the surrounding town. Adults were suspicious, but none ever went farther than the gate.

A pale hand gripped the armrest of an old lounge chair up in that attic. The hand was firm yet gentle, feminine but strong. The woman swilled a deep red wine in the crystal glass she held daintily in her right hand, a small smile playing on her features. The corners of her cherry red lips turned up farther as the door opened and a man stepped in.

"Is the deed done?" the woman asked. Her voice was deep and icy. The man nodded slowly.

"It 'tis done, milady. We'll hear from her no more," he replied smoothly, his voice high and smug. Her smile widened farther, the skin of her face tightening. She laughed heartily, an unearthly sound that echoed eerily through the hills. Her shrieking laugh continued, and the man as well held a smile.

It was done.

* * *

"Vodka!" a sharp voice silenced a table full of people, who were all laughing heartily before. A man with long blonde hair looked up to the head of the table. Martini smiled at him pleasantly, her eyes glinting in the soft candlelight. 

"Yes milady?" he asked easily.

"Did you get rid of her?" Martini asked coldly.

"I did. No one suspects a thing," Vodka answered.

"Very good. You shall be rewarded for your deeds," Martini whispered.

"Thank you, milady," Vodka bowed his head slightly.

"The rest of you, however, will be punished," Martini went on evilly, "Each of you will learn what happens when you fail."

"We do not take orders from you!" Gin said, outraged.

"What happened to Vermouth?" Rum asked.

"And what of Vodka?" Gin wanted to know.

"Vodka has made up for his mistake," Martini whispered. "And as for Vermouth, she will not trouble you anymore. You are now under new rule. Your first assignment – _kill Kudou Shinichi_."**

* * *

**

**_If anyone was confised about the man and the woman in the house on the hill, good._**

**Juliechan** - Yes, by 'those stupid books' I did mean _those_ books. (Not that I think they're stupid!)

**ShinichiEdogawa** - This chapter doesn't have much action, but next chapter will

**Tant** - Yes. Yes they do.

**kudo** - Maybe they will, maybe they won't

**Fyliwion** - I would never hurt the books!

**Stormyrose** - Maybe...

**Amanda** - Maybe he did. I don't remember

**Silv3r MagiciaN** - Thanks.

**Silver Sky Magician** - No actually, I was conveniently on a site that was selling gladware (don't know why, don't ask) and couldn't help myself

**Jolanda-san** - No, I believe you. I've done it before! And Kid will be a very important character in the future

**DcLoVer0x** - Next chapter is here!

Thanks for reviewing!


	6. As Time Passes

**How It Goes**

**Chapter the sixth: As Time Passes**

Twenty-eight year old Shinichi Kudou typed vigorously on his laptop computer, desperately trying to finish his report before deadline.

"Shinichi?" a voice asked hesitantly.

"No talk. Must finish," he grunted.

Ten years prior, Shinichi Kudou and Heiji Hattori had fled from Japan, seeking a place where they could be safe. They'd moved to New York, in America. Shinichi had sought out to be a detective again, but found himself a lowly police officer using all his free time trying to write out all the cases he'd solved. He was by no means rich, but he got by.

Heiji was also doing well. He too was a police officer, an their age-old fight to be the best waged on, even so far away from home. Both had changed their names, for extra protection.

"Shinichi…"

"One second!" Shinichi snapped, typing furiously.

"Shinichi!"

"Shut up!" Shinichi hissed, spinning around and glaring furiously. "You're already using my first name! You know not to use that name at all!"

"I know," Heiji said. "But how else do I get your attention?"

"If someone heard you…"

"They won't," Heiji insisted.

"Kudo, Hartwell," a new voice snapped.

"Sir?" It was their boss, Detective Smith.

"New case has opened. We got a body," Smith said gravely. Shinichi nodded.

"Right, we're on it," he said, stacking up his papers. Heiji was already gone.

* * *

"Ran, do you ever miss Shinichi?" the question made her jump. Kazuha was watching her thoughtfully. 

"Of course I do," she answered, turning back to her report.

"Have you heard from him?" Kazuha asked.

"No," Ran shook her head, continuing to read.

"Do you know where they went?" Ran sighed angrily.

"No, Kazuha!"

Kazuha was silent for a moment.

"I miss Heiji." And she began to cry. Ran instantly felt bad. She got up, forgetting about her documents for the moment, and crossed the room to sit next to her friend.

"I know, Kazuha…I know," she whispered, hugging the other girl to her. "I miss them too. Maybe they'll come back someday."

"They won't though," Kazuha cried. "They've been gone for ten years! Why would they come back? "

"Maybe we should try to find them," Ran suggested. "Do you think we could?" Kazuha shook her head.

"No," she said sadly. "If they don't want to be found, they won't be found."

"That's probably true," Ran agreed reluctantly.

"What about your father? Could he find them?" Kazuha asked.

"My dad? No way." Ran had finally come to terms that her father was not the best detective there was. Kogoro had retired after realizing that he could go nowhere with his career. Strangely, his slump had started after Conan had gone home.

Ran still missed Conan. He would be eighteen years old, now. He never called.

Ran had grown to be a lawyer, like her mother. Kazuha was working as a waitress in a nearby café. Both girls had good pay, and they had more than enough money to pay for the apartment they shared.

"Ran?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about leaving?" Kazuha watched Ran's reaction intently.

"Leaving what?" Ran asked, confused.

"Leaving Japan. It'd be fun," Kazuha said. "Meeting new people, seeing new places…it'd be a blast! We should take a vacation!

"Maybe some other time. I have to work on this project. I'm almost finished. Maybe next month."

"Okay," Kazuha sighed. "I guess."

"Good. It'll get your mind off things. Now, I need to work."

* * *

"Head trauma, severe," Riley said as he examined the body at the crime scene. "I'd say he died of a hit to the head with a blunt object. Bloody, painful, but quick." 

"Any clues?"

"Well, he was wearing a watch – Rolex, very expensive – and he's still got a wedding ring. Plus, he's got a cell phone, three hundred dollars in his left pocket and five hundred in his left shoe. I'd say it was a robbery gone bad, but no one would pass up this stuff if they had a chance at it."

"Who is he?" Shinichi asked.

"Jeremy Thompson, thirty-eight years old, TV repairman," Riley said. "Guy made a killing repairing and reselling broken televisions. Made a lot of enemies though, so it isn't surprising he'd be killed."

"Thanks," Heiji said.

"This'll be interesting," Shinichi said.

"Definitely," Heiji agreed. "Shall we get started then?"

"Of course."

* * *

'_This is bad, this is bad, this is bad,'_ the thought repeated over and over in his head as he ran, tripping and stumbling over his clothes. He fell, landing in a puddle of dirty water. He groaned and got to his feet again, running once more, trying to ignore the cold that was seeping through his body. 

'_What'll I do? What'll I do? This is bad!'_

The boy ran into an alley, behind some trashcans, and out of sight.

'_Damn it! I'm totally screwed.'_

* * *

"It was you! You killed Mr. Thompson!" 

The dramatic exclamation echoed through the silent room. Shinichi smirked at the stunned expression on Kenneth Cinder's face.

"You thought you could get away with it, but you made one mistake," Heiji continued.

"Jeremy Thompson was apparently killed when hit over the head with a blunt object, but upon further examination we found that his gums and skin inside his mouth were shredded," Shinichi informed.

"Thompson, though he was a thirty-eight year old man, had horrible dental records. He recently had an operation on his mouth and decided that he needed braces. You would of course already, wouldn't you Mr. Cinders?" Heiji asked.

"Seeing as you were the one that performed the operation," Shinichi said, smirking as the man before him paled considerably.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mr. Cinders said feebly. "I'm no dentist, I'm just Thompson's lowly partner."

"That's what you led him to believe," Heiji retorted. "But when Thompson told you about his recent appointment, you thought you'd get revenge for all the fame that you wanted and he had."

"So you knocked out his dentist and took his clothes. When you were successfully disguised, you went right in and overdosed Mr. Thompson on painkillers, sending him into a coma like dream state," Shinichi said. "You performed the operation with the dentistry skills you picked up in medical school."

"Then you waited for the opportune moment, which came the very next day. The overdose you supplied didn't kill Thompson as you'd hoped, so you snuck into his house the next day and picked up the baseball bat Thomson kept under his bed, and used it against him," Heiji said.

"You thought he was dead, so you got up to leave, then noticed that he was still moving, so you smothered him with a pillow or something like it. His gums tore and you got blood on your hands. As you were leaving, you had to touch the doorknob to get out. His blood, but your fingerprints," Shinichi finished.

"Oh…" Mr. Cinder's face crumpled. "You're right. I killed him. But it was his own damn fault! All those repairs, all those inventions and new electronics, those were mine! I made them, I did everything, and he got all the glory. But he paid the price, and I have no regrets."

Mr. Cinders was taken away soon after. Heiji looked over at Shinichi and they shared a smirk and a high five.

"_One truth prevails_…"

* * *

Later on, as the two were lounging in their small apartment, there was a knock on the door. Shinichi raised an eyebrow at Heiji, who looked a little concerned. Their location was withheld by the police department, being so high in rank they were hidden so their many enemies wouldn't find them. 

Shinichi peered through the small eyehole of the door and gave Heiji a shrug. No one was there.

But then there was more insistent knocking.

Heiji and Shinichi shared another look, then Shinichi swung open the door.

* * *

**Inumaru12** - From what I understand, Vodka is the blonde one. Someone correct me if I'm wrong

**Ooshii Kurai** - Yeah...it does seem a little rushed, doesn't it? Well, I'm trying...

**Silver Sky Magician** - Yes, poor everyone. And it gets better. I mean worse. Well...what do I mean? Wait and find out!

**kudo** - Maybe. Lol

**Masked Detective** - You liked that cliffhanger? How about this one?

**Stormyrose** - Kid won'tbe watching over them...

**Jolanda-san** - really? Huh. I haven't read that one yet. I'm actually working on reading A Midsummer Night's Dream, which is why I have't updated in a while. Sorry 'bout that!

**Amanda** - Well, they can take care of themselves...and yes, the Black Orginization does want to kill Heiji too.

**the amazing spell checker** - Do not, and I mean **_DO NOT EVER_** correct my spelling. Contrary to YOUR belief, I don't want to know. We work hard to put up stories that people want to read, and it's people like you that use all their time to bring down everyone else by telling them their mistakes. I do my best, reading and re-reading my chapters so I don't make mistakes, and if I miss something, I'm only human and I don't think it's necessary to leave a review that tells me all my mistakes. Do not review again

**Juliechan** - Maybe...then again, maybe not

**Silv3r MagiciaN** - Well... you should say "On with the next chap.!" Lol

**Tant** - Vermouth... yeah... about her, well... You'll find out.


End file.
